Tears for the Fallen
by Juntaine
Summary: An extremely AU situation. The war with an alien species is nearly over. In the final moments of the battle, the price for peace becomes almost too much to pay.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Star Wars is not mine, never will be, and I'm lucky to be able to play around in this universe. Don't hurt me.

Author's note: This is EXTREMELY AU, if there is such a category. Things are quite different and really have no bearing on the existing universe beyond ROTJ. I made up a bunch of stuff. But please, give it a chance. I tried to make it rather heartwarming and touching.

Any comments would be incredibly appreciated and welcome.

* * *

Arryn Mandrello was caught between seven of the aliens. Their pikes glowed and hissed ominously as they waited for her to move. Her lightsaber glowed blue-green against their purple pikes, her breath calm and steady. Behind her she heard her comrades fighting, some dying. This must not be allowed to continue. She reached to the Force and at the same time balanced her weight to prepare for the attack she knew was coming. Behind her, she heard and felt one of the aliens shift, his claws raking the ground. She sensed the other aliens preparing to attack as well. The time had come to act.

As the alien behind her brought his pike up to bring it down on her head, in a flash she flung her lightsaber over her head to block it. The other alien joined the attack. Arryn was a flash of movement, blocking every pike that threatened her. The first alien that had shifted was likely a youngster, he was shorter than the other ones and was too confident. He swung his pike around his head before bringing it down on her head, giving Arryn plenty of time to swing at his chest. He fell silently, his pike falling from his hands. Angered, an alien aimed for her feet, but she jumped and slashed his head with her saber. He turned away, dropping his pike and clutching at his face. Another swung his pike at her from her left, but she stopped it for a split second before pushing and then slashing at his midsection. One, using his pike as a staff, brought it up under her chin, knocking her head back and throwing her into the air. She hit the ground on her back away from the attackers but was on her feet before they could strike.

The attack paused. Arryn had successfully removed three opponents. The remaining four, she could see, were well-muscled and well-trained specimens. They would be tough to kill. In order to get the upper hand, she decided to act first. She swung her saber in a circle, the aliens throwing up their pikes to protect their faces. At the same time, she dropped to a crouch and kicked the feet out from under one of them. The others tried to take advantage of her divided attention and aimed for her head, but she raised her saber, blocking all three pikes. With strength unbecoming one of her size, she pushed, throwing them off-balance. She struck at the legs of the one on her left, removing him from the battle. However, the one she had knocked off his feet was coming at her, pike whirling in the dusty air. She crouched and raised her lightsaber, all the while keeping track of the other two behind her. They brought their pikes down on her head as before, but she blocked it. Holding their pikes above her head, she leaned back and while balancing on one foot, kicked the other into the red earth, driving the sand into her opponent's eyes. As he lowered his pike to clutch at his eyes, Arryn pulled her lightsaber from behind her head and removed his head. Using her momentum from the spinning lightsaber, she allowed her body to spin with it, away from the pikes that slashed the air where she had been. One, however, had anticipated her movement and although missed her head, dug into her leg. The jolt of energy immediately numbed half of her leg while the pike itself left a nasty wound. Arryn backed off, limping, but still standing.

Facing the remaining two aliens, Arryn allowed the sounds of battle nearby to enter her consciousness. She heard screams from both sides, the screams of the people dying and the strange shrieks from the enemy they faced. She was unable to determine who was winning, but the aliens had the advantage of numbers. The ones in front of her twitched their feathers anxiously. They were skilled fighters, and had there been more Arryn would not have been able to face them all and survive. They were also angry at having been unable to defeat her, anger that could lead to mistakes she fully intended to exploit. Her leg ached and stung, but she couldn't afford to spare it any attention. She focused on the alien that was attempting to stab her. He expertly wielded his weapon, keeping her occupied and matching her every move. Her Force-sensitivity, however, allowed her to see through his plan. The second alien was moving behind her, albeit slowly, waiting for her to forget he was there. Arryn blocked a blow aimed for her head. As the one behind her prepared to stab her in the back, Arryn suddenly rotated, maintaining her block but stepping out of the way. His momentum allowed to alien to completely take out his victim, his unfortunate companion. Pulling his pike from the dead body, he screamed and raised his pike.

At that moment, Arryn felt a stab in the back of her mind that wasn't from a weapon. Something terrible had happened. The alien took advantage of her distraction to hit her right hand with the pike. Her hand went numb and lost her grip on her lightsaber. It fell from her hand. The alien spun on one foot, bringing the other into contact with her chest. She fell next to the dead alien, narrowly missing his active pike. Her attacker screamed again, preparing to stab her in the stomach. Using her foot to push the pike out of the way, she grabbed the one on the ground and jammed it into the alien. He dropped his own and clutched the pike in his chest, gurgling. He fell to the ground, dead. Arryn lay there for a second, getting her breath and hoping the feeling would come back. She wasn't as young as she used to be, and even the discipline as a Jedi Knight wasn't making the numbness go away any faster.

Slowly she got up to survey the battle. There were bodies all around, nearly covering the entire ground. Most of the dead were the aliens, their dead faces unearthly in the glow of their active pikes. It seemed the Alliance was the victor, although at a high price. Then she remembered the feeling in the back of her mind, which hadn't gone away. She looked around, the feeling suddenly getting stronger. Using it as a sort of homing beacon, she rambled through the dead, thankful that the joints in her leg were unaffected by the pike's numbing effects and were able to support her weight.

Walking through the dead she caught sight of a man in black lying in the sand. The stab returned tenfold—it was Luke Skywalker. Arryn ran up to him. His body was laden with wounds in a dozen places. His eyes were closed but he was still breathing. Barely.

Arryn sat down, holding his head up, hoping he would wake up. At the feel of her touch, his eyes flickered and he coughed. Arryn placed a hand on his forehead, using the Force to gauge his injuries. Her heart stopped when she realized that his injuries were mortal. His eyes opened, and he looked up at her with clear blue eyes.

"Arryn…" he said weakly.

"I can't save you Luke, not this time. There's nothing I can do for you…" She clenched her teeth and mouth, trying to hold herself together.

"My time has come. You must carry on." He gritted his teeth against the pain.

"I can't…"

"The Jedi Order depends on you and Leia. Don't let it fall into darkness."

"Luke, we can't…not without you."

He smiled. "I'm afraid so. Don't worry, I'll be there with you."

Arryn couldn't stop the welling tears.

He gave a small laugh. "Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter…" then began coughing again. Arryn saw blood on his lips. By the look on his face she could tell that he wasn't in pain anymore.

"There's some things you'll need to do…" he said. Arryn listened as he outlined what she was to do in the coming days. When he was done, Arryn knew his time was at an end.

"May the Force be with you."

"It already is." Luke closed his eyes and his breathing slowed and eventually stopped. Arryn sat still for a while. Then Luke Skywalker's body became One with the Force, like the generations of Jedi before him. Arryn had seen it before with Ben Kenobi. Taking the empty shell of what remained, she folded his clothes around his lightsaber, tucking the bundle under her arm. Off in the distance she heard strange sounds, like bugles with a metallic sound. The survivors were gathering for one last strike. Getting up she walked through the vacant warzone, picking her way quickly through the bodies to the _Millennium Falcon_.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Star Wars not mine. Shock!

Readers: It only gets better...

* * *

Han Solo gritted his teeth as Leia tightened the bandage around his arm. She was grumbling about his clumsiness and his inability to sit still, but Han knew that she was trying to forget about what had just happened. Many Jedi and soldiers had been lost, many good friends.

Han grimaced again when Leia tugged one last time. "That ought to do it."

He rotated his shoulder and flexed his muscles. "Not bad."

Leia shifted so that she was sitting next to him. "Threepio, any more news?"

The golden droid, now a reddish gold from the dust, was standing next to Leia on the Millennium Falcon's ramp. "I'm afraid not, Your Highness. Artoo is trying to find Mistress Arryn and Master Luke, but I fear the worst."

Leia nodded grimly. Han looked at her, concerned. "Hey, everything okay?"

"Something's happened. I just don't know what."

Han knew better than to argue. Even though Leia wasn't a full Jedi, she still had the tingly feelings that always meant something. He hoped, as Leia was, that it wasn't Luke or Arryn. Both were family and their loss as friends was…unthinkable. Not to mention the impact it would have on politics and the war.

Soon a figure was seen walking up towards the Falcon. The dust made it difficult to see, but Han eventually recognized the figure as Wedge Antilles.

Wedge was one of the Rebellion heroes that had ridden his wave of triumph to becoming the leader of the Alliance Navy. His presence indicated that the space battle was over. By his weary yet smiling face Han guessed that the battle had gone well.

"All battleships are destroyed or taken, and that blasted Garn Bestid has surrendered. It's over," he announced cheerfully. Han and Leia smiled, relieved.

"Casualty reports are still coming in. I'm afraid the count's rather high. Plus a few enemy fighters are picking off any ships they can that leave orbit. But it's just clean-up now." He sat next to Han. "Any word on Luke?"

Han shook his head. "Nothing. Haven't heard from Arryn either. I hope they're all right."

Leia squeezed his arm.

Suddenly, through the settling dust, Han caught sight of a familiar figure walking quickly towards them. He held his breath, gripping Leia's hand. She looked up and Han heard the breath catch in her throat. As the dust settled, Arryn Mandrello walked up to the base of the ramp.

"You made it," said Han, bringing her into a hug. She allowed him to hold her for a second, Han could tell she was weary. Then she pulled away.

"We need to get out of here. The survivors are mounting a second wave. I think the battle is over, but it would be best to get out of here. Wedge," she said, hugging her old friend.

"The orbital battle is at a similar point. There's only a small group of fighters that survived, but they're picking off everything that isn't theirs that they can take on," he said.

"Then I suggest we leave now," she said and walked up the ramp into the ship.

"What about Luke?" asked Leia, getting up to follow her.

Arryn paused at the apex. "I'll tell you later. For now, let's just get out of here."

Han could tell that something had happened, Leia could probably sense it too, and it was definitely about Luke. Now he could hear the strange metallic bugle sounds of the alien survivors, angry and revengeful. The group under the Falcon got up.

"I'll meet you up there. Good luck!" shouted Wedge as he raced off to his beloved X-wing. Han and Leia followed Arryn to the cockpit where she was sitting in the navigator's seat, her hand running over her tired face.

"Hey, you okay? Need to lie down?" he asked.

She waved her hand. "I'm fine. I'll stick around in case you need me."

Han patted her shoulder as he sat down in the pilot's seat. Leia took her place beside him. Every time she did that, Han felt a pang for his old friend Chewbacca who had died in battle many years past. Not that his successor was in any way less competent, she just wasn't Chewie.

Han ran the startup sequence, listening absently to the whining from Threepio and angry beeps from Artoo farther back into the ship. Looking out of the cockpit Han could see the surviving army's approach from the amount of dust they were displacing. It wasn't exceptionally large, but enough that it wasn't worth fighting them again. Besides, now that their leader had surrendered, there was no need to.

The ship, warmed up and ready, responded easily to his touch as he guided her up. As the clear blue sky slowly darkened into the brilliant array of stars he was used to, the remains of the battle in space came into view.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't hurt me for changing the Star Wars universe that I do not own.

* * *

The damage was immense. Huge carcasses of disabled ships from both sides floated abandoned in a decaying orbit. Bits of metal plating and destroyed fighters created an artificial mini-asteroid field. Han was able to maneuver around the larger ones, but the smaller ones hit the deflector shield and bounced off with shudders that echoed through the ship. The shudders suddenly became louder and sharper, knocking the ship around.

"We're taking fire," said Han. Behind him Arryn looked up. Ahead of them was a squadron of alien fighters lining up to attack.

"Great. Better hope they're just here to escort us out," said Han grimly.

"I don't suppose you can go around," said Leia, craning her neck to take it all in.

Han shook his head. "It's too late, they've already spotted us."

He took the ship into a steep dive, but the fighters followed him. The Falcon was a fine ship, but she couldn't outrun twenty fighters. Han did a few turns and loops but they remained on his tail. He shook his head. "I can't lose 'em."

"Let me try," said Arryn. Han turned to see she was leaning forward and her grim tired look was more energized. Han shrugged and relinquished his seat. Arryn slid into his seat, taking the controls in her hands.

"Hold on." She took the ship into a complicated set of maneuvers. "Wedge, if you're around, I suggest you follow us out."

"_Copy_," came the response.

Arryn then drove the ship up between several alien ships. Several of them, focused too much on her, failed to notice their comrades and promptly ran into them. The rest quickly reformed their formation and took off after them. Arryn turned the ship and spun it in so many directions, Han was losing track of which way they were going. He did notice that they were receiving fewer shots. He looked at Arryn, who was both relaxed and focused, looking straight ahead.

Her piloting paid off. By flying through the enemy squadron and confusing them, she was able to clear a path for both them and Wedge, following in his fighter. The Alliance fleet was waiting for them, orbiting a neighboring planet. Han noticed a significant portion of battlecruisers that were missing. The remaining fleet was ragtag and limping, though triumphant. He glanced at Arryn, who seemed tired and weary again.

"Hey, go rest. I can take it from here," he said gently, leaning forward. She nodded slowly.

"I need to make a few communications first." Han shrugged and leaned back. "Who?"

"The Jedi Council needs to meet and I have to make a report to Mon Mothma."

"Mon Mothma?" asked Leia. "Doesn't Luke do that?"

Arryn looked at her and Han saw a silent message pass between them. Leia face fell and she quickly looked back out at the fleet. Arryn's eyes fell and she turned back to the console.

"What? What is it?" asked Han anxiously. Something happened to Luke, that was obvious. Arryn pointed to the bundle of cloth she had left on her seat that Han hadn't noticed she was carrying. Black cloth wrapped around a familiar lightsaber.

Arryn stood up and walked past Leia and Han, her somber expression suddenly taking form. As she passed through the cockpit door, she suddenly stumbled. Han quickly stood up to catch her. She went completely limp, unable to stay the pain any longer. Han picked her up like a ragdoll and took her to her berth. She was falling asleep before he laid her down. As he pulled the blanket over her, he noticed the nasty wound on her leg. He reached for the medkit, knowing the pain without was nothing compared to the pain within. The wound was already cauterized, but he bandaged it anyway.

"Han," she said, murmuring.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to save him…I couldn't…" Her voice trailed off as she drifted back into sleep. Han looked down at his friend, his sister. He took her hand in his. Sleep removed some of the cares that had carved their way into her features. She looked untroubled.

Han left Arryn and let her sleep. She was exhausted, having been one of the integral members of the plan to strike at the heart of their enemy. It was over, let her rest. He now had to attend to Leia, who would be feeling the shock even worse.

He entered the cockpit and sat next to her. She was staring into space.

"Falcon here. Ready when you are," he said.

"_Hyperspeed on my mark_…" said the lead cruiser.

Han looked at Leia and took her hand in his.

"_Mark_."

A tear slid down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It all comes together as characters that never existed before match up with ones that they shouldn't be paired up with in a universe that I don't own.

The dramatic conclusion...

* * *

When the fleet arrived at Coruscant, Han decided it wasn't quite time to wake Arryn or Leia, who had gone to sleep hours ago. He had managed to grab a few minutes but was unable to quiet his mind. He turned his grief into concern for his two passengers. He was there for Leia, but he was worried about Arryn. She seemed detached and disconsolate. He decided to make a call.

The voice that answered sounded gruff and unapproachable. "Yes?"

"Mareel," Han replied, unable to hide his dislike.

"Solo. I never expected to hear from you again," the man said, sounding amused.

"It's only for her sake that I even acknowledge you exist."

The man laughed, a grinding unpleasant laugh. "I appreciate that. To what to I owe this pleasure?"

"We just got back from Gehar, got their leader and all, but we lost Luke."

Mareel was quiet for a moment. "I see. That loss is going to be hard on the government. He was everybody's hero."

"Yeah. I know he wasn't your favorite. Just as a favor, I'm worried about Arryn. She's taking it kinda hard. Just thought you ought to know."

Mareel grunted. "I see. Are you in orbit?"

"Yeah, just getting ready to land. She's got to report to Mon Mothma first."

"I'll be home when she arrives."

"Thanks."

"Of course," said Mareel. "After all, she is my wife."

Arryn walked towards the Senate offices. She felt better after several hours of sleep and her mind seemed clearer. The sharp pain in the back of her mind was now a dull ache, one she knew would never completely go away. She still felt bone-tired. That, too, would take a long time to fade. She shook her head and tried to think about her report. She must focus and not lose control.

She entered the chamber where the senate was already in session discussing the end of the war. She walked onto the disc reserved for Jedi Council members and signaled that she was ready. Below her in the center she could see Mon Mothma reading her console and nodding.

"_If you please, Arryn Mandrello of the Jedi Council is recognized_," sounded the projected voice of Mothma. Applause broke out. Many knew of her contributions during the Rebellion and especially during the war. She commanded the disc to enter the vacant space where recognized speakers floated in their discs. It gently floated out then began a lazy orbit around Mothma.

Arryn looked at the senators, representing thousands of worlds. What she had to say would change many things.

"Senators, friends. I come with tidings both victorious and terrible. You may already know that we have captured the enemy leader Garn Bestid and beaten his forces." Applause echoed through the chamber, punctuated by cheers. Arryn allowed a small smile. They most likely had heard about it long before the Falcon had even landed.

"Still, losses were high and many are the hearts that are mourning. Among the Jedi fourteen of our thirty knights have fallen." Murmurs and cries of alarm were silenced by Mon Mothma. She took a deep breath. "Among them was the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. I stand here in his place."

She had no hope of continuing her report. Gasps and silence filled the chambers, if ever silence could. This news was too much.

"The Jedi Council will meet and appoint a new senate representative. We ask only for time, patience, and that his memory remain sacred." Her disc swung back to its resting place.

Mon Mothma looked at Arryn and even from that distance Arryn could see the look of shock on her face. "Thank you. May the Force be with you."

_May it indeed_.

Unwilling to answer any more questions after the senate closed, Arryn took the first transport home. She lived in a modest but decent apartment that she shared with her husband, Jaster Mareel. As she looked out the window, she watched the buildings and other vehicles go by like leaves on a river. Her thoughts were unorganized but quiet. She thought idly about what the planet would have looked like before it was converted into a giant city. Then her thoughts turned to her home world and the green fields she hadn't seen for many years and wouldn't see most likely for many more.

When she arrived home, the sun had set and the winter clouds were heavy with snow. Tightening her shirt around her neck she swiped her security card and entered her apartment.

The heat was on just enough to stave off the cold but not so warm as to forget the season. The lights gave off a gentle glow that turned everything pleasant and cozy. Arryn stripped off her jacket and hung it by the door. At the far end of the room a figure turned away from the computer he had been studying.

Arryn's husband, Jaster Mareel, was at first a startling figure to see. His face was scarred and his eyes were hawklike. Few knew that he had once been the infamous Boba Fett who met his fate in the belly of the Sarlacc on Tatooine, a victim of his own arrogance. He had, in fact, survived by blowing the creature up, severely injuring himself. Picking up where he had left off, he began bounty hunting again but his legacy was over. Desperate, he turned to the Alliance for work, eventually partnered with none other than Arryn Mandrello, the bounty he had caught and collected. An unlikely friendship developed between them that matured into a romance. Despite Han Solo's misgivings, not to mention half the Alliance, the two were married. Unable to respectably find work as a bounty hunter both from his image as Arryn's husband and because of his injuries, he turned his talents into training new recruits for the Academy under the name Jaster Mareel. His knowledge of tactics and strategy were renowned throughout the Alliance. He lived a quiet life with his wife. Only her and a few others knew his true identity.

Jaster turned and watched Arryn enter and hang her jacket. Every movement was strained, as if she was using her last strength just to walk inside. Her clothes were dusty and torn, he could see a bandage around her leg. She hadn't bothered to clean up for her appearance at the Senate, which he had watched. Now that the Senate meetings were available to the public, he had taken a keen interest on keeping an eye on the republic he had sworn his allegiance to. Tonight, however, he had only been watching one person who was now stumbling towards a chair.

So Skywalker was dead. He had almost received a rather large bounty for that man. Despite what Han thought and what Jaster made no attempt to dissuade him of, Luke had been the only one besides Arryn who really accepted and trusted him.

Arryn was now sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the wall. Jaster stared at her, his face unmoving. He was thinking. Suddenly he walked towards her and sat down next to her, all the while looking at her. She didn't seem to see him, didn't react when the couch moved.

They sat there unmoving for several minutes. Jaster then reached out and took her hand into his larger scarred one. She still didn't move, so he waited.

Her fingers slowly curled around his.

A single tear slid down her face.


End file.
